Behind the Magic of Hogwarts
by PropetryOfDracoMalfoy
Summary: What the students at Hogwarts DON'T want you to know. Just a lot of funny stuff. please R&R. Giving credit to my friends: they helped. LOTS! PLEASE R&R! Thanks a bunch! FLAMES WELCOME! I don't own anything Harry Potter.
1. Small Cheese and Frosted Flakes

**Ok, here's my first chapter of Behind the Magic of Hogwarts. It has EVERYONE in it, not just the trio or Harry or anything. It just has a HUGE variety, something good for everyone. My friends and I wrote this from things we thought were good or things we thought were funny. There are some inside jokes, but they do get explained (see Pansy's V.I.B. Syndrome, later chapter). Please read and I hope you like it!!! -PropertyOfDracoMalfoy**

**P.S.- when Lusius uses _italics, _that's him _"hissing."_  
**

**CHAPTER ONE: Small Cheese and Frosted Flakes**

Harry was staring at the miniscule portion of cheese the Dursleys gave him for Kwanza.

"Dudykins! Come down from your room so you can open your Kwanza presents!" his aunt Petunia called upstairs to Harry's corpulent cousin.

Dudley ran downstairs, shaking the whole house with every step. He skipped cheerfully into the living room and gazed lovingly at all his presents. After a moment his face became serious.

"How many are there?" he asked.

"Thirty-five, I counted them myself," said Dudley's enormous father.

"But last year I got thirty-six for Kwanza and Christmas and Hanukkah and my birthday!" he exclaimed, once again shaking the whole house.

"Do you fools even know what Kwanza is?" Harry asked, after observing the scene.

"Do not call us _fools_, boy, and of course we know what Kwanza is if we're celebrating it! It's a holiday at the end of July where you give gifts to people! Don't ask such silly questions, boy!" Harry's aggravated uncle yelled with his double chin shaking like jell-o.

"I'm surrounded by morons," Harry mumbled, hanging his head low.

"What did you say?!" Vernon roared, his face now an atrocious shade of maroon.

"Nothing," Harry said, "Don't even think about it."

But his uncle wasn't. He was too busy listening to Dudley.

"So, what are you going to do about my lack of presents?" Dudley asked, looking to his parents.

"We couldn't afford to get you any more presents, since we got _the boy _some cheese," Aunt Petunia said, trying to comfort her son.

"Why did you have to give _him_ cheese? _Give me that_," he said while grabbing Harry's cheese and stuffing it in his face.

"Oh, Ickle Dudikins! We'll go to the store soon and get you some more presents, ok?" Petunia asked, rubbing Dudley's shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"Fine mum. Let's go. But can _he_ stay home?" he said, pointing an accusing finger towards Harry.

"Of course," said Vernon, pausing for a whole thirty seconds to get out of his chair because he was so fat. "We would _never_ actually take him with us. What would the neighbors say?"

"Yay!" Dudley exclaimed and dashed to the car, shaking the house once more. "Hurry up, mummy and daddy! We should be going!"

"Yes Duddey, we're coming!" said Petunia as her and her husband ran out of the house and seated themselves inside the car. They backed their automobile down the driveway, down the road, and out of sight.

MEANWHILE AT THE MALFOY MANOR …

Malfoy woke up and stretched. Today was one of the last days he had until school starts, and he wanted to make the best of it. He got out of bed, got dressed, and headed to the kitchen. There he grabbed a bowl of his favorite cereal and took a seat at the dining room table.

"They're grrrreat!" he exclaimed to his father who didn't understand his love for this fantastic muggle cereal.

His father stared at him as if his son was an alien from another universe.

Narcissa walked in with her white-blonde hair flowing in an imaginary breeze.

"Hello Draco, honey! Hello … _Lucius_," she said, greeting her beloved son and her regretful husband.

"Good morning, mum," Draco said joyfully to his mother.

"Hello, darling," said Lucius in a hushed tone.

"Draco!" his mother said, "are you excited about starting school in two days?"

"Oh, mother, I'm always excited to start school!" Draco said, then under his breath, "To get away from father."

"What was that,_ Draco_?" his father hissed.

"Oh, nothing," said Draco, " I just said that I will miss you and mother."

"Ok, that's what I _thought_ you said," Lucius said, returning his attention to the Daily Prophet.

Just then, two owls swooped in from the window and landed on the table in front of them. They both turned to Draco and stuck their legs outwards toward him, where a letter was tied to each owl.

Draco reached out and untied the letters carefully from each owl. Once he untied the letters, both owls flew out the window, on their way back home.

Draco inspected the letters. "Hey, they're from Crabbe and Goyle!" he said and opened the first letter. Inside was a piece of parchment with scribbles that would be unidentifiable to most people, but Draco knew what it said.

Crabbe and Goyle were probably the two dumbest kids at school, and didn't know how to write well. Draco found this annoying, but over time began to ignore it and learned how to read their handwriting.

He read Crabbe's letter, then Goyle's. They didn't write anything special, only that Crabbe got a new broom and Goyle had steak for dinner. Good ol' Crabbe and Goyle. Even though they were embarrassing and didn't understand much, they were his two best friends and nothing would tear them apart.

_**Or so he thought …**_

**Soooo ... what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care if you hated it, I just REALLY want to read what you think.****I'll be posting the next chapter REALLY soon, so keep reading!!!**


	2. The Two Mudbloods

**Ok, here's Chapter 2. I forgot to mention before, but Hannah Montana's in our story, but it's still mainly Hogwarts stuff, so you don't have to be a Hannah Montana fan to like the story. We're just a fan of both (mostly Harry Potter though) so we decided to send Hannah off to Hogwarts!! To see who falls for who, keep reading! -PropertyOfDracoMalfoy**

**CHAPTER TWO: The Two Mudbloods**

Miley Stewart thought it was weird that there was owls flying all around Malibu, during day and night. Whenever she walked by them, they'd turn their head and follow her with their eyes.

"Sweet nibblets, those dang owls keep trying to get inside the house!" Robbie Ray, her dad, said in his southern accent.

"Hey, maybe Jackson's training the owls, so they can join him in the circus!" said Miley, trying to laugh. The truth was that she was afraid of the owls. And now they were trying to get into her house? It's like they can smell her fear.

A few hours later, when Miley was attempting to get some sleep, she heard a tap at her window.

"Go away, Jackson, can't you see I'm busy?" she said into her pillow, positive that it was her brother pulling one of his many pranks.

When the tapping continued, she decided that it was best that she went to see for sure what the noise was.

She made her way to the window, trying to recognize what was on the other side of the glass. She saw a beautiful snowy owl sitting on her window sill, gazing at her, almost looking as though it was there for a purpose.

Miley noticed something glistening in the moonlight. She looked at the owl's leg and saw that there was a letter attached to it.

Curiously, she opened the window to let in the strange bird. It flew in, and landed on top of her Hannah Montana wig. The owl softly hooted as Miley walked over to it and took the letter from its leg. She saw an emblem that read "_Hogwarts_" and knew that that's what she saw shining in the window.

She slowly opened the envelope, hands shaking (there's an owl in her bedroom), and flattened the letter out and began to read:

_Dear Miss Montana,_

_We are delighted to inform you that you have been selected to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry …_

She continued to read the letter and the more she read, the more confused she became. Once she looked up from the letter when she was finished, the owl flew away. She ran out of her room, down the hall, and barged into her dad's bedroom.

"Daddy, wake up!" Miley screamed as she ran to her dad's bed and began to shake him awake. "There was an owl in my room, he gave me a letter, and it says _things_."

"Honey, you probably just had a dream." Robbie Ray said groggily, sitting up in his bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, yeah? Then how do you explain _this_?" she said, shoving her Hogwarts letter in his face.

"Miley, it was probably just Jackson trying to pull a joke on you," said Robbie Ray.

Just then smoke filled the room. A man wearing black robes appeared in the hallway and walked into the room. He had extremely greasy, black hair and seemed to glide towards them.

"Oh, that letter was no joke. In fact it was quite serious. I'll explain," said the mysterious man. He was getting quite tired of all this. This mudblood is the last muggle on his list all he had to do was get through her, then he could go home and finally go to sleep.

"So … I'm a witch?" said Miley.

"Yes, Miss Montana. You are, indeed, a witch." said Severus Snape.

MEANWHILE AT HERMIONE'S HOUSE (WHEREVER SHE LIVES) …

Hermione was sitting in her favorite chair at her private library. She was reading her favorite book, Hogwarts, A History. She'd read it more times than she can count, but she was so excited to be going back to school that she chose to reread it. She was excited to learn new things, do her homework, and see her best and most loyal friends.

She read until the sun set over the pond in her backyard. She stopped reading when she realized it was two minutes till midnight.

"In two minutes it will be only one day till I go to Hogwarts." said Hermione cheerfully. She jumped for joy out of her chair. "Hurray!" squealed Hermione.

She ran out of the library and to her room. She tried not to wake her parents, who had to get up to practice their dental hygiene early in the morning.

She put in the final items into her trunk. She closed her trunk and flopped down onto her bed. She then started day dreaming about her first day back at Hogwarts

She thought about her love. It was a forbidden love like many she had before. One was Harry, but now that she learned the truth about him obviously it would never work out.

She now thought about her one true love, Draco Malfoy. She had been admiring him from afar for far too long. Now she wanted him more then ever. Nothing would come in her way this year.

_**Or so she thought …**_

**I hope you enjoyed chapter two!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I LOVE TO READ THEM!!! Chapter three, coming soon!**


	3. Pinky Swear

**Ok, you might not like this chapter because of what we do to Ron ("some one") but you know it had to be done sooner or later. Please oh please oh please read!!! -PropertyOfDracoMalfoy**

**CHAPTER THREE: Pinky Swear**

Stuff was going to happen today, Ron Weasley knew it.

He woke up from a deep slumber at 1:00pm. "Ronald! Get downstairs this instant!" yelled his mother, Molly, from the kitchen. Ron scurried down the stairs as fast as he could without tripping.

"What, mum?" asked Ron still half asleep.

"You got a letter from Harry, dear." Molly said in a much softer tone.

"Oh goody!" said Ron gleefully. He snatched the letter from his mother's hand and dashed up the stairs.

"Are you sure you don't want breakfast first?" asked Molly.

"Uh … no mum!" he called from his bedroom because he got there so quickly. He tore open the envelope, eager to read the note from Harry. It read:

_Dearest Ronikins,_

_I miss you dearly. Time goes by so slowly when you are not here. I can't wait to get to Hogwarts and see you again._

_Dudley stole my minuscule portion of cheese that my aunt and uncle got me for Kwanza. I am mad. I don't know why we were celebrating Kwanza in July. Well, if you think about it, I don't know why we were celebrating Kwanza period._

_Have your parents found out about us yet? Because my aunt and uncle have no clue, not that they would care at all._

_We have one day left of vacation and I can't wait to meet you on the train. WHOOPIE!!!!!!_

_Love ya much,_

_Harry_

Ron embraced the letter with all his might. Wishing it was Harry in person, not just a letter. All of a sudden there came a noise. All of a sudden there came a noise. It was his brothers coming up the stairs. Fred and George busted into his room.

"What you got there Ron?" asked Fred curiously.

"Is that a letter from your girlfriend?" questioned George while dancing around the room.

"No…..not my girlfriend." said Ron

"So is from Hermione. She's not your 'girlfriend'" making air quotes. "She's just your friend that's a girl, right?" asked Fred even more curious then he was five seconds ago.

"Right," said George, "she's just a friend that happens to be a girl."

"Shove off it you two. I have things to write and people to send it to, whom if I may add, are none of your business." said Ron trying to shove his brothers out of his room while still holding the letter near and dear to his heart. It's not the easiest thing in the world to do. He began to realize that he was not going to win this battle.

"Ron loves Hermione. Ron loves Hermione." Fred and George sang while skipping around Ron.

Fred snatched the letter out of Ron's hands. Ron still grasping the letter.. They letter almost ripped in half and Ron would rather have the twin read it then the precious letter be torn in two.

Fred got the letter. He began to read it while still singing. "Ron loves Hermione, Ron loves Hermione, Ron loves Her……wow!" Fred passed it George but Ron intercepted it.

"What did it say, who was it from?" George asked way more curious then before with a look of confusion on his face.

Fred was still speechless after what he just read.

"It was from Harry and it said-" Fred started.

"George come downstairs now! Your dirty socks are sitting on the table! And i know they're yours because they have your name on them!" Molly shouted up the stairs.

"But….but….but… oh, fine I'll be right there mum," George shouted. He sulked down the stairs. "I will know." he said as he vanished down the stairs.

"Ron?" asked Fred bewildered. "is…..is it true? Are you really gay?"

"No, I'm bi." said Ron.

"Really?" asked Fred hoping that he would answer yes.

"No, I'm full on gay," said Ron. "You CANNOT tell George!"

"But he's curious, that George," said Fred. He was crossing his fingers that he could tell George. Oh, the pranks they could pull.

"I don't care how 'curious' he is! You canNOT tell," Ron said in a hushed angry tone to Fred.

"Fine," said Fred annoyed that he couldn't tell his twin.

"Pinky swear, Fred," Ron told his brother.

"Wow you really are fruity," Fred said.

"That's not the point Fred," said Ron rolling his eyes at Fred.

"Fine," Fred muttered. The moment their pinky's crossed Ginny walked into the room.

"What are you pinky swearing about?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

"Ron's gay," said Fred nonchalantly.

"FRED!!! I HATE YOU. YOU SWORE ON THE PINKY!!!!!" Ron bellowed.

"Yes," said Fred, " I swore that I wouldn't tell George. Does this look like George to you? I think not."

"Wow, Ron when did this happen? Who's your boyfriend?" asked Ginny looking less surprised then Fred, but still curious. "I had a feeling that there was something different about you Ron, I just couldn't put my finger on it."

"Well, I'm famished." said Fred. "I'm gonna go and get some food," he said and went down the stairs to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go in the back yard and practice some Quidditch before Luna comes over," said Ginny and she, too, left the room.

There Ron was, standing all alone. He that knew stuff was going to happen today, he just didn't know that it was going to be like this. This was going to be the worst day of his life.

_**Or so he thought ...**_

**Ok, like I said, it had to be done. THEY ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!!! And a certain "some one" better not be too mean!!!** **PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU HATED IT!!! (except "some one") AND LOADS OF HUGS AND KISSES TO MY FAVORITE REVIEWER, DUCK DUCK SQUIRREL!!! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!!**


	4. When Hannah Montana Met Draco Malfoy

_**HERE'S THE NEWEST CHAPTER!!**_**! This is the one for V.I.B. syndrome that I was talking about before. Just, to let you know, I once got a very bad case of it, and it IS contiguous! I gave it to my friend! Ok, anyways, enjoy!**

**CHAPTER FOUR: When Hannah Montana Met Malfoy**

Hannah Montana walked into King's Cross train station and glanced at her train ticket for the millionth time. She still had no idea how to get to platform 9 3/4, and was afraid to ask someone because the last person she asked had such a strong accent that she couldn't understand a thing they were saying. And here she hardly got recognized as Hannah Montana, even though she was in the wig and in one of her Hannah outfits. Professor Snape had told her that it was monitory that she went as Hannah Montana for reasons that the headmaster knew but Hannah did not.

She went up to the brick column between platforms 9 and 10 and looked around. There were people walking around with owls in cages, so she assumed that she was in the right place. She pushed her trolley to get a better look at what all the young witches and wizards had to do to get on the train.

Just then a boy with red hair and a huge smile on his face ran by with his trolley, and ran straight into the brick column! Hannah couldn't believe her eyes. He seemed to disappear into the brick. Then another boy with red hair and the same smile ran through the brick, also pushing his trolley.

Hannah looked around, wondering who she should ask for help. She didn't just want to run into a brick wall without some assistance. Then she spotted a boy about her age with white blonde hair hanging loosely over his eyes. He had pale skin and was dressed in black.

"Oooh," thought Hannah, "he needs a tan but besides that he's totally cute."

She confidently walked over to the mysterious boy and stopped in front of him. He was looking into space but immediately snapped back when he realized that Hannah was standing by him.

"May I help you?" he asked in a way that sounded just as mysterious as he looked.

"Um, yeah. This is my first year going to this school and i need to know how you get on board the train," said Hannah, smiling.

"Ok," he said "you just run right at it at a good steady speed. Don't loose control of your trolley, though. you don't want to end up on the other side with no clue where it is. Ok, just stand right here," he said, directing Hannah where to move to. "and you should make it to platform nine and three quarters just fine."

"Thank you sooo much!" Hannah said, and gave him a little hug. He just smiled a little half smile and started to walk away.

"Wait!" cried Hannah. "I don't believe I caught your name."

"Malfoy," he said. "Draco Malfoy. And you?"

"I'm Hannah Montana. Are you going to come on the platform any time soon?"

"In a bit. I'm waiting for someone," Draco said, looking around.

"Oh, ok then," Hannah said, suddenly fasteneted with her shoes.

"Actually," Draco said and Hannah looked up, "I'm gonna go with you. For all I know, the person I'm supposed to meet could be on the platform already.

"You go on and I'll be on the platform right after you."

Hannah nodded ok and turned to face the brick collum. She took a deep breath and ran at full speed toward the wall. Just when she was positive she was going to break everything in her face, she closed her eyes and felt herself actually go through the wall. She heard many more voices now and opened her eyes. She was in a completely different place which she now knew was platform nine and three quarters. It was very crowded with students with their luggage and parents that came to see their children off.

Hannah instantly longed for her dad, but she knew he couldn't make it to take her here because of Jackson's big volleyball game, which she knew was really important to him.

Hannah turned just in time to see Draco Malfoy appear from the other side of the wall.

"So, how was it?" he said and for the first time Hannah saw him smile.

"Very ... interesting," said Hannah, choosing her words carefully.

"Always is the first time," said Draco. "Hey, I'd suggest that you go find a compartment before they're all full and you have to sit with dorks."

"Hey," Hannah began, afraid of what the answer to her question might be, "can i share a compartment with you and your friends. Considering I don't have any here yet and you're the only person I've met, it would be really cool."

"Yeah, sure you can share one with us," Draco said, surprised that anyone would want to share a compartment with him and his misfit friends.

"Yay! Thank you so much," she said and they boarded the train together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Draco walked along the halls of the Hogwarts Express, he wondered what had just happened. He thought back. He remembered arriving at the train station, then waiting near the platform for Pansy, where he promised her he'd wait. Then a (pretty/beautiful???) blonde girl in an out fit so crazy, it had to be American, strode over to him and started asking him about getting on the platform.He can't really remember what he told her, but it must have been helpful, considering she was now walking behind him, looking around and in the different compartments.

"Hey, Malfoy, we're over here!" Draco heard from the doorway of a few compartments ahead of where he was standing.

He looked toward where he heard the voice and saw Crabbe and Goyle standing there, waving him over.

"Follow me," he said to Hannah and walked over to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey, what's up?" Draco greeted his two best friends.

"Nothing," they grunted, both starring at Hannah.

"Oh, this is Hannah ..." Draco started, then realized that he didn't get her last name.

"Oh, Montana. I'm Hannah Montana," she said, smiling at their chuckles because of her rhyming name.

"Yeah, I'm guessing that you haven't heard of me. In America, I'm a famous pop singer."

"Wow, really?" asked Draco. Now that he thought of it, she did look _slightly_ familiar.

"Yeah. This is my first year here, even though I'm starting in the middle of my fifth year," she explained.

"Ohh, I see," said Draco. "Hey, let's get in the compartment before someone else takes it, ok?" he asked and walked into the compartment after Crabbe and Goyle, Hannah following him.

"So ... Hannah," Draco said, sitting down comfortably next to her and across from Crabbe and Goyle. "Do you know what house you're in?"

"What? House? I don't get it," she said, with a confused expression on her face.

"Ok, I'll take that as a no," Draco said, smiling. "There's four different houses: There's Slytherin, that's the one we're all in, there's Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and there's Gryffindor. You get into them for your qualities," he finished.

"What's the qualities you had to get into Slytherin?" Hannah asked, scrunching up her eye brows.

"Oh, we're descendants from an everlasting line of magic relatives. Since you're muggle-born, I can already tell you that you won't be in our house."

"Oh, I see," said Hannah, looking sad for a few seconds, then turned smiley again. "What about the other houses?"

"Ok," Draco started, "for Ravenclaw you have to be intelligent, for Gryffindor you have to be brave, and everyone else gets put in Hufflepuff.."

"Awww!" Hannah squealed, "I feel sorry for the Hufflepuff people! That's probably what house I'll be in, though."

"Not necessarily. Slytherin is really the only house you can positively know you'll be in," Draco reassured Hannah.

Just then a mad looking Pansy entered the compartment.

"Draco Scorpius Malfoy!" Pansy yelled, stomping over to Draco. "How dare you keep me waiting out there, surrounded by muggles? I was out there waiting for five whole minutes! And you know I do NOT like to wait!"

"Sorry, Pansy. I was waiting for twenty minutes and you didn't come. I thought that you might already be on the train. And so here I am," Draco said and spread his arms out to emphasize his presence.

"Ok, I understand, Draco," said Pansy, instantly smiling what she probably thought was a pretty smile, but in all actuality, it was creepy.

Draco rolled his eyes so only Hannah could see. When Hannah giggled, Pansy turned her attention towards her.

"And who is this?" she asked, wiping her smile off her face as fast as it appeared and began to tap her foot.

Hannah stood up. "Hi, I'm Hannah Montana," she said in her flawless southern accent, sticking her hand out for Pansy to shake.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you," she said in her snooty voice. "At least _I_ don't have a name that rhymes," she then said, only loud enough for Draco to hear.

"Would you like to sit down?" Hannah asked, scooting over to make room in between her and Draco.

"Yeah, ok," Pansy said, shrugging her shoulders as she sat down. "Hey, Hannah, wanna hear a secret?" she asked, and without waiting for an answer, she leaned over and cupped Hannah's ear. "I have V.I.B. Syndrome," she whispered quietly, but not quiet enough for Draco not to overhear. "It stands for ..." Pansy said, and looked around. "Very itchy butt."

Draco rolled his eyes at Pansy again. It was just going to be another Pansy-filled Hogwarts year.

_**Or so he thought ...**_

**Hope you liked it!! YOU KNOW THE DRILL! REVIEW!!!**


	5. Changes

**Ok, here's the next chapter!! Sorry it took me so long to update, but school's starting (nooooooooo!!) and the summer's been busy. So enjoy the newest chapter!!!**

**CHAPTER FIVE: Changes**

Harry was trying to find an empty compartment for him and his friends. He kept walking for what seemed like ten hours to find one. He finally found it near the end of the train. Unfortunately it was next to Malfoy's.

He sat there alone, waiting.

"Hello Harry," he heard a girl's voice. He noticed it was Hermione. She ran hugged him, squishing his ribs into his intestines.

"Please... let go," he pleaded. Hermione was still clinging onto like she hasn't seen him in ages.

"Oh sorry." She let go of him slowly. "I just haven't seen you in what felt like forever."

"I missed you to," said Harry rubbing his sore ribs.

"Harry, darling," Ron said as he dropped a pile of Hermione's books, nearly missing her foot. He flung himself onto Harry. "I missed you so much," Ron said, still embracing Harry.

Harry hugged him back. "Harry," Ron said, "come, sit. I have something to tell you." They sat down and Ron took Harry's hand. Hermione sat across from them, eager to hear what Ron had to say.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked, looking slightly worried.

"The last letter you sent me, the one about you celebrating Kwanza, well, Fred read it. It wasn't my fault, he just grabbed it from my hands, I tried my best to, I really did." Ron began.

"I'm sure you did Ron," Harry said, trying to comfort Ron.

"Well anyway, mum called for George so he didn't read it, thank God. I made Fred pinky swear not to tell George and he did, but then Ginny walked by. She asked what was going on and Fred told her that I was gay. I felt so incredibly stupid, that I only made him swear not to tell George. I tried to get him to pinky swear not to tell anyone, but I couldn't get him alone.

"Now I'm worried that he will go and tell the whole school about us. Can you even imagine what people will say? I don't think Ginny will tell. Come to think of it, I don't think Ginny really cares. I am sooooo sorry Harry. I didn't mean for this to happen. Do you forgive me?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry was a little upset at first that Fred found out. He, like Ron, did not trust Fred. But one look at Ron's pathetic face, and Harry couldn't stay mad at him.

"It's ok, Ron, you did your best. We'll just have to talk to Fred once we get to school," said Harry, reaching over and giving Ron a hug, hoping that it will cheer him up.

Ron gave a slight smile. "I hope he listens," said Ron.

"I'm sure he will, he is your brother after all. Besides, he can't be that mean and tell the whole school," Hermione said, trying to comfort Ron. They all looked at each other.

"Yeah he can," they all said at the same time and began to laugh.

"I've been busy all summer reading and rereading all of my school books. I was so excited to come back here to school. It's like my second home," said Hermione. Beginning ,once again, her long and boring speech about how much she loves school and how she read every book known to man kind. Harry and Ron had to listen to this speech every single year, and quiet frankly, it drove them mad.

After about five minutes of Hermione talking, Ron and Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"Hermione! You need to get a hobby," said Ron. "All you do is talk about how you read every book that crosses your path and how much you love school. It drives Harry and me mad!" Ron said trying to sound tough, but he didn't.

"I have a hobby Ronald. I read," Hermione said, glaring at Ron.

"Ya, well you need a better one. You need a boyfriend, they're great." said Ron smiling at Harry.

Harry blushed a little and smiled back at Ron. "But I don't think there is anyone out there that would make Hermione stop her reading compulsion," Ron muttered to Harry.

"I heard that Ronald," Hermione snapped.

"Well it's true right? You would never give up your precious books," Ron replied.

"Not that true," Hermione said in a whisper.

"What did you say?" Ron asked her.

"Nothing Ronald," said Hermione.

They sat in silence for awhile, Harry and Ron holding hands the whole way.

"I have an idea," said Harry, "why don't we play truth or dare."

"That could be fun," Ron said.

"Ok, but, I'm not going first," said Hermione, folding her arms across her chest.

"Do you wanna ask first, Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Ronald, truth or dare?" she asked Ron.

Ron mutter something to himself before finally settling on a dare.

"Ok, I dare you to act straight," she said feeling good about herself, coming up with this brilliant dare.

"NO WAY!" Ron yelled, "you want me to turn straight?"

"No, just act it because you do act gay, really really gay," said Hermione.

"Uh!" Ron gasped with his hand over his mouth, in total astonishment."I do not!" Ron shouted at Hermione.

"Do to," Hermione said back.

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do no-"

"Stop it you to your acting like children," Harry Said breaking up the fight.

"But, Ron there is another part of your dare," She said smirking at her brilliance.

"I really don't like truth or dare anymore." Wanting to kill Harry for starting it.

"The second part is...You have to get a girlfriend." Hermione said making it sound really big.

"What! You know I can't do that." Ron practically screamed at Hermione. His face was red with anger from her now.

"Oh, but you have to Ron, you chose dare, or would you rather I jinx you?" asked Hermione.

"No I do not want you to jinx me, but Harry has to get a girlfriend as well," said Ron.

"But-" Harry started.

"Alright then, Harry has to do it as well," Hermione said.

"But-" Harry tried again.

"Then it's settled, I have to act straight and me and Harry have to get girlfriends," said Ron.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Harry asked.

"No!" Ron and Hermione said simultaneously.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and slumped back in his seat, angrily. He knew his two friends, and when they set their minds to something, he knew he couldn't argue against it.

Hermione slipped out of her compartment and made her way to the changing compartments. She knew that they were going to be arriving at Hogwarts soon, so she knew it was better to get ready sooner or later.

Just as she emerged from her changing compartment, Malfoy stepped out of his. The train suddenly took an abrupt jerk. Hermione fell backwards on top of Malfoy. Thankfully he caught her from hitting the ground.

"Uh, hi," Malfoy stuttered, looking her in the eyes.

"Um, thanks for catching me there," Hermione managed to say, nearly melting from his stern gaze.

"A-anytime," he said, standing her up. They stood there for one awkward moment, not once braking their eye connection.

"So, what's up, Granger?" he asked, finally breaking their connection. He looked around the room as if looking for someone. _What's he looking for? _Hermione wondered.

"Oh, nothing really," Hermione said, trying to meet his gaze again. "You know, just reading, getting ready for school, more reading."

"That's cool... But don't you do that all the time?" he asked, slightly laughing, bringing a smile to his face for the first time.

"No, not when I'm sleeping, silly," she said, playfully hitting him on the shoulder. Then, once she realized what she did, Hermione blushed a color that could compete with Ron's hair. "I mean, I obviously can't all the time. I do have a life, Draco Malfoy."

"You know what I mean," Malfoy said, widening his smile.

"You know," Hermione began, "you really do have a great smile."

"Thanks," he said, smile still intact, and cheeks beginning to glow a slight shade of pink.

"So, um, I guess I better get going," Hermione said, but still staying standing in front of him.

"Ok ... Hermione," he said and turned to walk away.

"Bye ... Draco," she said and turned her back toward him, beginning to make her way back to her compartment.

Once she was sure that him and everyone else was out of earshot, she began to skip around in circles. "HE CALLED ME HERMIONE!! HE REALLY DOES LIKE ME!!!"

_**Or so she thought ...**_

**Ok, so what did you think? Loved it?? Hated it??? LET ME KNOW!!! Oh, and just again: MY FRIENDS HELPED ME ON **_**ALL**_** OF IT, so, yeah. Ok, REVIEW!!!**


	6. Blood and Contemplations

**Wow, so it's been like 2 ½ years since I've updated… I hope that you haven't given up on me! It's just been very hectic because I write this with my friends and we did start this chapter long ago and I finally got around to finishing it. Hopefully you'll be able to tell that we've matured (a bit) in our writing in the past 2 years as well. So, without further ado, here's the next chapter! **** -PropertyOfDracoMalfoy**

**CHAPTER SIX: BLOOD AND CONTEMPLATIONS**

Draco Malfoy paused outside of his compartment door. He looked back to were Hermione was still standing. She was awhile away, where he could still see her, but just out of earshot. She was skipping down the aisle, on the way to her own compartment. Yes, _skipping_. As weird as it sounded to Draco, he knew that either she had gone mad, or he himself had. Her hair was swinging from side to side, as were her arms. She approached her compartment, also pausing at the door, and walked calmly inside.

_Why the hell was I nice to that Mudblood? _Draco thought. But he knew the reason, deep down. That Hannah Montana girl had an odd affect on him that, for some weird reason, caused him to be nice. Just seeing her being nice made him want to try it, which was still confusing Draco. He had called that Mudblood by her first name, for Merlin's sake! But it was nice for once to not have an argument with her, but actually a civil conversation.

The thought that he is now being kind to TWO Mudbloods within the same time frame entered his mind… Now he has one skipping around, and the other one making herself at home in a compartment full of his Pureblood friends! He shook his head opened the door. Once it was ¾ of the way open, Pansy flung herself on him.

"Oh, Draco! You're finally back! I was beginning to think that something terrible happened. What took you so long?" Pansy cried, gripping his robes in a surprisingly tight grip.

"Pansy, you idiot, I was just changing into my robes and on my way back I ran into Potter's Mudblood friend. Why do you have to act so incredibly childish?" Draco said, shoving Pansy away from him. She stumbled and landed on the seat next to Hannah. Draco snuck a look at Hannah. She was looking at Pansy like she was a freak, which she was really. Pansy had an obsession with Draco that was more obvious then Ron being gay. The facial expression on Hannah's face told Draco that she had figured it out. Really, who couldn't? And now that Draco looked at Hannah to see her reaction, he began to survey her more thoroughly than he had earlier. She really _was_ very pretty, in an American sort of way. Her complexion was impeccable and her hair was gorgeous. It was obviously extensions or some sort of fake, but that just made it even more appealing to Draco. It added a sense of mystery in his opinion. He wondered what she looked like without the phony hair and all the make-up… Usually he was so good at judging other people correctly, but she was so different, no, unique, that it was hard for Draco to peg her personality.

"How was your summer, Draco? Mine was fabulous!" Pansy's sharp voice brought him back to earth. "My parents took me to the beach where we jinxed unsuspecting Muggles. This one Muggle-" but Draco wasn't listening to Pansy talk about her summer. He was too busy thinking about Hannah and Hermione. For a while now he has been asking himself if he liked Hermione. He was drawing the conclusion that he did, but then this Hannah girl comes along. She's pretty and is nice to him, and she is nowhere near as clingy as Pansy. How does he feel about her? Why can't both the girls have the bloodline of Pansy, or Pansy have the … er … everything else of both Mudbloods? It just didn't seem fair for blood to matter so much. Draco had been considering it's importance since he began to see Hermione in a different light.. Maybe Lucius is wrong about marriage after all. . . .

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by Pansy yet again. "DRACO! Are you listening to me?" Pansy yelled.

"Totally," he said.

"Then what did I say?" Pansy asked him with an evil look on her face. Draco thought fast.

"You said that you and your parents went to the beach and jinxed muggles," he said, hoping that it was a good enough answer. He was relieved when the evil look on Pansy's face turned to a smile.

"Okay, good. For a second there I thought you weren't listening to me," she said and continued with her story. Draco laughed to himself at this. It was so easy to fool Pansy.

Hannah had started out listening to Pansy, but after about the forth word Pansy spoke, Hannah was deep in thought. She sat there staring out the window, wondering about what lay ahead.. She thought about Hogwarts and what it was going to be like. Would she get lost? Would she like her classes? Would she make new friends? What house would she be in? This question bugged her the most. What if she was in Hufflepuff, the house that all the (in her recently-made opinion) misfits go to? She was kind of hoping to be in Slytherin with Draco. He was the first person she met here, and he seemed really nice. But unfortunately, she knew that wouldn't happen. She was a "Muggle-born," unfit to be in the seemingly-glorious Slytherin House.

"… and then he fell in the mud! It was the best summer!" Pansy had finished her story as last. It appeared that she was looking for some sort of comment because she said, "It was the best summer!" again.

Hannah looked over at her and said, "Sounds like it." She smiled and Pansy seemed to have been fooled again. She continued to talk about random stuff, and it seemed that Crabbe and Goyle were the only ones paying attention to her.

Draco could tell that, like himself, Hannah was not paying attention. He looked over Pansy and saw that Hannah was staring out the window.

Thoughts of Draco filled Hannah's head. He does seem sweet, but his friends are very interesting. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about this, or him. She thought he was cute (that was a given) and there was a definite air of mystery about him that provoked her interest even further, but did she like him? She knew that if she did, Pansy would have a fit and go all psycho on her. Draco was real sweet and nice to her, but would liking Draco be worth the wrath of Pansy? She decided it was. And when pop sensation Hannah Montana makes up her mind about a boy, it's set in stone. Draco was going to be hers and there isn't a soul alive that would stand in her way.

_**Or so she thought…**_

**So hopefully this chapter and the rest will have been worth the wait (I hope!) So please stick with me, as further laughs will ensue as the plot thickens!**


End file.
